


The Memories

by heroheffalump



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Neck Kissing, True Love's Kiss, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroheffalump/pseuds/heroheffalump
Summary: These are the memories told in my other fanfic One Month And A Few Minutes but with more details.Stan and Bill never lost the contact even with the dissipation of the losers after all left Derry (except Mike) and they made their own lives separately.They were communicating through letters, in which they redacted how was their life and basically, updates about their every day. In these letters they brought up again old memories they have of when they were younger, in which ones their love interest for each other was usually showed.





	The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind english isn't my mother language, if you see any mistake that really bothers you, let me now!
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy it a lot!  
You can also make me questions about my fanfics or me in Tellonym:  
@/heroheffalump
> 
> Apart from writting, i'm also an artist. I draw, make photography, play piano and sometimes sing. So, in case you want to follow me, here are my social medias:  
Instagram art account: @/theheroheffalump  
Instagram personal/photography account: @/bunuelodelbueno  
Twitter art account: @/heroheffalump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first memory is brought in the second chapter titled "Understandable" from my other fanfic already mentioned before.  
Stan and Bill were 13-14 years old and it happend one week before Georgie's death.

**"**_Where's my booty Grummet Twisted?!_ **"** _._

**"** _It dissapeared Captain!_ **"** _._

**"**_You have one second to bring my gold right to my cabinet or you'll be shark bait!_**" **said Captain Bill pulling his sword out of the sheath.

**"**_Avast ye! Are you accusing your more loyal sailor of robbery?_**"**said Grummet Twisted unsheathing his sword and point it to his captain.

**"**_Who else would be?_ **"** _._

_"Little Ship is not here, why don't you ask him?_**"** _._

_"How dare you to accused my little brother when he's absent? Don't even try to trick this seadog! I knew i should have not trust you, the biggest fraud of the seas_**" **said the captain with the tip of his sword holding up against the stomach of his sailor.

**"**_I'm the biggest thief of the seas, i got my hands dirty killing the guardians of the treasure and digging up, for only 10 pieces of eight? Why not keep it all? I'm sure you can find another, seadog_**"**said the grummet with an ironic tone in his voice while saying those last words at the same time he put his sword brushing Captain Bill's jugular.

**"**_Put that sword down if you don't want your gats coming out of your stomach_**" **. 

**"**_Silly captain, do you really think you can defeat me?_**"** _._

_"My bravery will be with me until i'm under land_**"** _._

**"**_Bravery? I'd call it stupidity... if you wish so... any last words?_ **"** _._

**"**_For you? None_ **"** _._

Captain Bill and Grummet Twisted turned around multiples times in the same spot with their swords still against the other. Looking directly in each other's eyes.

Captain Bill was frowning with a smirk in his face while Grumet Twisted with one eyebrow raised and the other frowning was looking over captain's shoulder pretty serious.

They separated from each other, each one on one edge of the boat. When they finally decided to make the first move at the same time, making the noise of metal of the swords hitting against the other sounded like if a blacksmith was sharpening the swords in the middle of the fight. Suddenly, the noise of the swords was covered for the sound of someone sniffing and whimpering.

**"** _...GEORGIE!!!_ **"**

said Stan and Bill at unison while drastically looked at each other.

Both losers jumped out of the lying trunk which pretended being a boat a few seconds ago and threw their swords, which ones magically became sticks again.

They ran towards the abandoned park that was behind some bushes that converted the park into a secret place; moving the bushes they found Georgie, who was sitting crying at the side of an old broken slide, covering one of his knees with his hands, for which one was running down blood.  


  


  


**"**_Georgie! Are you okay? What happened?_**"**said Bill kneeling in front of him, looking at his brother's hands.

**"**_The slide broke when i was playing on it_**"**said Georgie while sniffing and cleaning the tears of his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

**"**_Let me see_**" **said Bill moving away the hands of his brother of his knee **"**_oh, it's not that bad Georgie, don't worry, we'll clean it when we arrive home_**"**.

**"**_But it stings!_ **"** _._

**"**_Oh, in that case there's only one solution Georgie_**" **said Stan with a playful voice tone _**"**__we need to cut your leg immediately and from now on your pirate name will be Shipboy Pegleg, what do you think?_**_"_**_._  


  


  


After hearing Stan's joke, Georgie started crying again but this time more intensely.

Stan's face changed immediately, erasing his smile, making him looked worried since he actually was.  
However, Bill wasn't worried at all and looked at Stan empathizing with him while smiling, thinking how cute was his action and attempt to make Georgie smile, even tho he failed.  


  


  


_"Don't worry Georgie, that's not gonna be necessary_**"** said Bill in a calming voice **"**_when we arrive home, we'll clean it and put a strip on the scrape. And you know what? When cured, you'll have a scar of this amazing adventure. The bravest grummet of all the seas, Georgie Shipboy, who have a scar on his knee for a fight with a giant squid, but he slipped down for one of his tentacles after the squid surrendered to him_**"**_._

Georgie stopped crying a while ago when he started to get immersed in the words of his brother.

The scrape didn't hurt anymore and now the little kid had a smile on his face while his eyes were full of sparkles because of the illusion for the adventures that his brother related him.

_**"**C'mon, it's getting dark, we should go home, it's late**".**_

_**"**But i want to keep playing! You promised me we'll sleep in the woods so we can see the famous blue flame rabbits Bill!**"**._

** _"_** _Change of plans Little Ship, we need to go home, or do you want the fearsome Miss Chief to get away with our banquet? That's your mission! Keep an eye on her so we can make sure we get all the food we want tonight**"**._

** _"_** _If there's no cookies for dinner i'm not going**"**._

_**"**Oh Little Ship, you're strong headed... I love that actitud! There are cookies, that's the final treasure! But to get them, you have to warm the fearsome Miss Chief 's heart who is surely going to be pissed when we arrive home, ok? Give her a lot of kisses and distract her**"**._

_**"**Aye Captain!**"**_ said Georgie, holding the hands of his brother to stand up._  
_

Georgie grabbed Bill's hand and started runing down the path towards the road that was directed to Derry.

_**"**Wait, hold up Georgie! Are you gonna leave Grummet Twisted in the woods or what? He's not a wizard! He need to back home too**"** _said Bill pulling his little brother's hand towards him to force him stop, wainting still for Wyatt while watching him a bit far from them.

**_"_**_How do you know he's not a wizard? He can be a wizard grummet!**"**_.

_**"**He's right**"** _said Stan while walking towards them_**"**I'm a wizard grummet and as such, i'm going to enchant you for leaving me behind, prepare for the sharp sparkles!**"**._

Stan started tickle Georgie and proceeded to put him in one of his shoulders, carrying him like a potato sack while the little one couldn't stop laughing. Bill decided to join the game and become the captain again, starting for tickle Stan trying to "save" his brother. At the entrance of the road to Derry you could hear the laughs of the three kids, giving the sunset a warm and nostalgic feeling of childhood. The Grummet finally let Little Ship go, who run immediately towards his brother, who was a bit farther on the road and hold his hand.

_**"**It's late, we forgive your attemps of killing us Twisted, you can come with us to defeat Miss chief with love and eat cookies with us, c'mon_**"**.

_**"**Hold Bill's hand , come on Stan! Mom is not gonna give us any cookies if we come back when it's dark**" **_said Geogie impatient, forgetting about the game in the moment cookies were mention again.

Bill smiled and stretched his arm, offering his hand to Stan. Stan walked towards them and took Bill's hand. The three started runing straight on the road, crossing the entrance of Derry, addressing to the two brothers' house.

**_"_**_Okay, we can stop running now**" **_said Bill panting.

_**"**Ugh! Your hands are sweaty**"** _the little brother let go Bill's hand while Stan did the same.

_ **"**_ _It happens when you grow, it's not my fault**"**._

_**"**That's not true, i'm also grown and i don't have sweaty hands, you're just a weirdo**" **_said Stan with a naughty smirk on his face.

**_"_**_What's a weirdo?**"** _said Georgie with a clear expression of confusion.

_**"**A word that you can't say**"** _said Bill judgmentally staring at Stan._  
_

Bill wiped the sweat of his hands on his pants and they kept walking until they were in the front yard of the Denbrough's house.

_**"**I should go home now**"** _said Stan staying still in the sidewalk on front of the Denbrough's house.

**_"_**_You can stay if you want, you should, there's cookies**" **_said Bill waiting for his answer while Georgie was already ringing the doorbell.

** _"_** _I can't, i already asked my parents before we went into the woods, sorry**"**._

_**"**Well, then... wait a minute, i'll accompany you_ _home_**" **said Bill while running to the portal of his house, in which his dad was waiting for him so he could close the door as Georgie was already inside.

**_"_**_Wait! You don't need...**"** _said Stan without ending the phrase since Bill was talking with his father by now, making it pointless try to convince him.

**_"_**_Your mother is waiting for you to set the table for dinner**"** _said Mr.Denbrough_._

_**"**I know, i know but i need to accompany Stan home, can you tell her i'm in the shower or something? Please...**"**._

_**"**You don't need it, you want it, it's not the same. Stan it's enough older to come back home alone. You know i don't like lying to your mother Bill, why don't you talk with her? I'm sure she'll understand and let you go**"**._

_"We came home too late, it's dark! I'm sure she is pissed, please dad... please... Just for today**"**._

_**"**Just for today, hurry up or there'll be no cookies left when you come back**"**._

_**"**Thanks dad**"** _.

Bill gave his dad a quick hug and jumped the stairs that lead to the door of their house, runing towards Stan and stopping promptly in front of him. Bill make him a gesture with his head, moving it gently toward the road while still looking at him impliying they could start moving followed by a _**"**let's go**"**_. They started their walk towards Stan house. Stan was looking at the stars that decorated the sky while walking on the empty road and at the other hand was Bill looking at the floor concentrated since he was walking on the sidewalk edge with his arms stretched out to the sides like if he was walking on a tightrope.

** _"_** _Today was fun**"**._

_**"**Yeah**"**._

** _"_** _I think i'm gonna remember this day as my third favorite day**"**._

** _"_** _What are your first two favorite memories?**"**._

** _"_** _The first one is Georgie's birth and the second, the day all the losers met**"**._

** _"_** _That's sweet, i feel flattered i'm your third favorite day**"**_

**_"_**_Who said that? I didn't say YOU are my favorite day. Assuming this day is my third favorite day because you're on it, is being a little conceited, don't you think?**" **_said Bill with a with a playful smile due to it was, that day was, in fact, his third favorite day because he was on it.

** _"_**_But isn't it true tho?_ ** _"_ ** _._

** _"_**_C__onceited_ ** _"_ ** _._

Both of them looked at the other while smiling, then they came back to the view of the sidewalk and the sky but this time Bill grabbed Stan's left hand and he held it until they arrived to the Uris' house. Stan tightened Bill's hand, letting him know the feeling was reciprocated.  
Only a slight light of the living room coming out from the right window with the closed curtains of the first floor of the house could be seen from the outside.  
Stan and Bill stood in the portal, with one hand hold still, face to face, but none of them looking at each other, the view of the floor was the best scape to not face the embarrassment. Stan decided to made the move and let go his hand.

_**"**I have to enter**"**._

_**"**I know**"**._

An awkwardly but at the same time cozy silence was made.

_**"**You know, we can hold hands whenever you want**"**_ said Stan trying to comfort Bill, who had a worried expression.

_**"**I don't think it's a good idea**"**._

_**"**Our plans are never good ideas but we still do them**"**._

The door opened and both teens looked at Mr.Uris, who was also looking at them.  
Stan looked at Bill and then went inside the house, waving his hand.

_**"**Bye Bill, see you tomorrow**"**._

Bill wave back his hand to Stan, then Mr. Uris closed the door with a warming smile followed by a _**"**good night Bill**"**_. Bill stopped waving and looked at his hand, the same which grabbed the Stan's hand all the way from his house to Stan's. It was weird to describe how safe he felt while doing it, he always felt comfortable around Stan but that day was special, he felt like home...

like if Stan was his home.


End file.
